


家庭教师.avi 番外

by ABEI233



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABEI233/pseuds/ABEI233
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 16





	家庭教师.avi 番外

写给家庭教师.avi的番外

别名山治自慰记（？）  
讲一讲山治的性启蒙

山治很尊敬他的老师，就算他是个酒鬼流氓打架斗殴爱好者。

但山治知道索隆不是这种程度的男人。他的老师有着自身明确遵守的道义与正义，再坚硬的拳头也不会用在滥用暴力上，厚实有力的筋肉证明他从未懈怠过自己作为拳师的尊严。

他知道老师酗酒是因为重情重义与难言之隐，知道他每次惩罚自己的巴掌都不会太狠落下，知道那双手上糙纹遍布指茧粗厚，知道他喜欢什么下酒菜，知道他醉酒时的睡相，知道他脚踝胸口上缝合刀疤的位置——在山治小时候无意摸到时会被打开，因为那是老师不愿意提及的往事。

索隆是山治人生中遇到的第一个极富吸引力的人，话少力大，身材上等，模样硬朗。即便是小不点的时候他也很喜欢那个肌肉结实的男人温暖有力的怀抱。等山治慢慢长大，身体各种意义上都开始懵懂，胡茬，喉结，还有下体某个渐渐不太听话的器官都在叫嚣着身体的成长。这个时期的男孩开始好奇，发掘骨子里的本能，总需要有人正确地引导形成正确的性观念。

这种事情一般都由双亲来开解，但很遗憾，那个混账父亲与后妈并不关心山治的任何生活状况。

而山治也慢慢发现自己，相对于香软甜蜜的女生，他的某位家庭教师更对他有性吸引力。 从小就开始看的麦色皮肤与鼓动虬结的肌肉近来让他无端心跳加速。

他闭上眼就能想象到那个结实有力的肉体禁锢住自己的腰身，想象汗液与肉体间摩擦的触感，索隆低低的嗓音会散漫开口，在热红的耳廓转来转去。

就没有更多了。

山治还不太懂得大人的事情，也并不太好意思肖想自己的老师，他骗自己或许只是生理上渴求拥抱或者是肌肤相触。

索隆毫不知情，照旧大大咧咧盘坐在地上豪放饮酒，漏下嘴角的酒液舔着脖颈流进衣领，被洇湿的白色棉布透着肉色勾勒出大片胸肌与褐色的乳头，山治吞了吞口水，看着索隆随手扒了湿哒哒的上衣甩在地板上，腰带松垮垮地扎着，甚至能看见一点黑色的内裤边儿。

山治赶快闭上了眼睛，他已经忍不住开始想裤子下包裹的臀部和……

“喂，小孩。”山治吓了一激灵。“你怎么了啊？”

“没！没怎么！索隆……老师！”

真正让山治彻底崩溃的是心有余悸的第二天早上，他捂着脸对着湿哒哒的睡裤思考人生。

梦里不是像父母一样正常的男女结合，甚至一个lady都没有出现，他梦到躺在卧室的单人床上，有着糙深掌纹的索隆老师握住他的阴茎摩擦捋动，低沉嗓音和撸动时黏糊糊的水声炸开在耳膜，他没有分毫障碍地接受了这个事实并很快勃起，甚至兴奋到夹拢双腿紧紧贴在索隆的腰侧想要再靠近一点。身形魁梧的男人把他压紧在白床单里，他听着耳旁索隆一声声叫自己名字，攀上高潮时山治搂紧他的脖颈想索要一个吻。

然后就醒了。这是山治第一次梦遗，幻想对象是索隆。

他一边在厕所搓内裤一边承认了这个事实：他喜欢索隆，不是小孩子依赖的喜欢，也不是学生对老师的喜欢，是带着背德欲望且难以克制的想要接触的喜欢。但是太多情绪混合在一起，索隆之于他本就十分复杂，更多莫名的情愫理不清剪不断，让山治无所适从。

他甚至不能判别这种喜欢究竟算什么，两个男人为什么会这样吸引？难道不是异性才该有结合的欲望吗？ 

他开始发掘自己的与众不同。对于女人他的确存有莫名的怜爱与保护欲，但更多时候令他想要偏头勿视的是一些充满雄性力量感的男性躯体，青春期躁动时他会莫名其妙因为同班身材很好的男同学想入非非。山治立刻私下去查找了这种心理的相关资料，当然也包括一众钙片，因为他实在好奇两个男人除了互相撸和口还能干点什么。

然后他就震惊了。

他看着同志网站上的各种劲爆肉体搞比利慌得一巴掌扣上了笔记本电脑，脸红得像滴血，心脏砰砰砰跳个不停。

操。

很快他又打开了笔记本，挑了一个封面上演员皮肤偏黑的视频开始看。

当他对着电脑撸出这一管时他觉得无比羞耻，因为他知道自己的每一分情动每一声呻吟都和影片里的男优无关，他无不是想象代入了索隆的脸，和他翻遍网站都找不到能媲美的身材。

山治看着性器因为自己的老师一跳一跳吐着精液，难过地捂住脸。

索隆似乎意识到最近山治总是避着自己，他也早就习惯自己又当老师又当玩伴又当爹的身份，照例随口问了问山治小鬼头有没有遇见什么麻烦。

他发誓自己只是随口问问，谁知山治一脸便秘样吞吞吐吐，他刚想大手一挥爱说不说，就听见扭捏的小孩开口问他。

“索隆老师，我有一个朋友……”

索隆耐心的听完小山治倾诉自己最近的烦恼和疑问，也懒得戳穿山治这个莫须有的朋友八成是他自己的事实。大抵就是青春期小孩子对于性行为的懵懂，但是山治口中似乎有些想法偏离了正常孩子的主题。

“一定要男人和女人才能在一起吗？”这大概才是山治编了无数瞎话背后真正想要问索隆意见的核心。

索隆摸了摸扎手寸头，拿出了自己招牌的洒脱，丝毫没有意识到这个问题有多严峻。“不危害社会，谁和谁在一起都无所谓吧，还有养一盆花过一辈子的呢。”

可他不会对着一盆花硬起来。山治在心中小声说。

忽然身后贴上了一个温暖的胸膛惊得山治汗毛直竖，索隆手臂环抱住他，坏笑着像是要和他分享秘密一样低声笑道：“喂，山治，你这家伙是不是有喜欢的人了啊？”

山治脸腾的一下热透了，柔软的金发都被蒸得炸毛，他疯狂摇头一脚蹬开老师跑进房间。索隆揉了揉被踹腰，嘀咕了句什么嘛。

可苦了山治。那天晚上他躺在被子里，想象着热乎乎的被褥就是老师的怀抱，一边骂索隆一边脸蛋红红地撸了三管。

如果索隆知道这个情况，他就再也不会奇怪为什么山治的青春期这么乖，不惹事了。只是隐藏住、消解开这点复杂的爱就已经耗得山治心神无力。他每天都矛盾地既希望索隆老师能多接触自己，又恨他为什么总是把硬邦邦肌肉一直贴着他拱着他。

有一天索隆像以前一样环抱着他肩膀跟他讲数学题，山治一忍再忍在心中念起金刚经也硬是没压住那个邪火，小腹一阵酥痒爬得他满脸通红，他扯了扯裤脚试图掩饰自己渐渐鼓起的裤裆，索隆看他脸色不对刚想问怎么回事，就看见了那个半勃不勃的小帐篷。

他有点哑然，然后就对上了山治羞愤无比、漾着泪光的蓝眼睛。

索隆没屁放了。他也不知道该怎么和这个孩子解释，准确的说换了别人他根本不想解释。他看着山治自上了初中后再也没流过眼泪的漂亮眼睛又红了，整个人僵住。

“对不起，索隆老师。”山治抹了一把眼睛。

“就，生理反应，总有些时候它不听话，别太难过。”他悬在半空的手还是落了下来，安慰地拍了拍山治肩膀。“也不能割了不要是不是。”

山治笑得吹了个鼻涕泡，挥手捶了索隆一拳，“真他妈不要脸。”

青春期急躁青涩又美好地一闪而过，对于山治来说则是每天在暗恋自己老师的路上飞驰甚远。他渐渐没有最开始时候的尴尬与不安，能够燕过无痕地处理这汹涌的暗流时，索隆离开了。

一切都戛然而止。

苦心也好，隐忍也罢，他只觉得不甘心，这个他惦记这么久的人就吝啬地和他喝了顿酒就甩手了事。

我想要更多啊。

为了大学offer努力学习的两年里山治想了很多，关于同性恋，关于未来，关于那个或许也在摇摆不定的老师。但这一切都归于那个索隆离开后宿醉的早晨，他饱经苦楚的心中发出的呼救。我想要更多，想要和他一起生活，想要实打实摸上那片温热的皮肤，想要拥抱到窒息再接吻续命。

每一次他再在相同的时间走进厨房，对着夕阳余晖切丝，他会想起索隆绝不会夸他菜做的好但绝对会吃个干净再添碗，但现在山治的背后没有暖黄的灯光和一个哼歌自酌的人，只是漆黑一片，安静又寂寞。

山治并不能想象，这个房子以后就只有他一个人。

想要更多、想要更多、我想要更多。

想要更多，就要比过去更勇敢。

文斯莫克的债主第一天找上来时，他捡起了地上他们撒完野后丢下的半包烟，点起衔在嘴上，自那以后就再也没有戒掉，一直抽着，抽过了混蛋索隆在他额头落下那一吻，抽过了他一脸情急地舌头打结的表白，当然也抽过了很多次挨打和打人。

他和索隆第一次做爱时他还是叼上了半根烟，大腿被弯折到胸口，肉穴正在索隆灼热的注视下容纳两根手指进出。

听到索隆问他疼不疼，山治缓缓吐出一口烟把烟蒂唾在地上，拽住索隆的脖颈下拉，给了他一个意想不到的答案。

索隆一挑眉，追上他嘴唇含糊吻着，“想要更多？”

他看着仰躺在床上被情欲染红的脸正笑着向他打开双臂，登时顶得额头青筋爆起，三下五除二扯了皮带丢在地上，也不管套子不套子润滑不润滑，急忙忙提枪上阵。

“臭小子…跟谁学的。”

山治疼得气喘，但他还是闭上眼抱紧了身上再也不舍得放开的人。

“跟你学的。索隆老师。”


End file.
